


Your Touch

by Kuukkeli, ruenesca



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/pseuds/ruenesca





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



The noises coming from the TV were the only sounds in the apartment as Drift and Wing watched together, passing a bowl of treats to each other occasionally.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a light touch to one of Drift’s finials. He startled and grunted to Wing to stop it, leaning away from the intruding hand. That did the trick.

Only for a moment.

Wing flicked the finial again, making the other mech to whine this time, “Wiiiiiing, knock it oooooff.”

The jet smiled and instead of stopping, he leant over and licked the tip of the finial.

Drift’s optics flew wide open and he turned to look at the white mech, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Did you just...?”

Wing just gave him a shit eating grin, “Yeah, I did.”

“Weirdo”, Drift mumbled and tried to cover his finials with his hands, the blush on his cheeks only getting greater.

The white mech had none of that and he grabbed Drift’s hands and removed them from his finials so that he could nibble one of the finials some more. Only to make Drift blush more.

A small moan slipped from the grounder’s vocalizer which had him blush even harder. That made Wing smile and he licked the finial up the leading edge and suckled the tip, humming around it.

Drift hid his face into his hands while a quiet, muffled whimper escaped his lips. But he wanted to pay the jet back and he snuck a hand behind Wing’s back and managed to find the tip of a wing and tweak it. The pinch caused Wing to pull back and utter a squeak, his field flaring with embarrassment for letting out such a noise.

The bi-colored mech looked pleased with himself but only for a moment as Wing tackled him against the couch and attacked his finial with kisses and licks, making Drift squirm under him and ultimately tilt his head for more attention. Their fields pulsed against each other, sending waves of _feels good/more/affection/please_.

Drift retaliated the kissing and licking by bringing his hands up and messing with the wings again, sliding his hands all over them and tweaking the tips, making Wing moan against his finial. The vibrations of Wing’s moan sent pleasure running throughout Drift’s sensor net, evoking a moan of his own. 

Wing settled between Drift’s legs and on top of him, pinning the grounder against the couch, continuing to lick and kiss the finial while he received an amazing wing massage. He panted hot air, fogging the sensitive, flat surface of the finial. Drift wasn’t in any better shape if the gasps and breathy moans were anything to go by.

Then, Wing started moving his hips slowly, grinding gently against Drift, the smooth slide of metal against metal taking their arousal higher. They moaned in unison, enjoying the feeling of Wing moving his hips, the feeling of their closed panels touching, the feeling of other kind of intimacy they hadn’t felt before.

The sensation distracted Drift enough so that his hands stopped and instead gripped the edges of the wings gently, unable to concentrate on his task for a moment. After gathering himself, he looked up at Wing, panting, overwhelmed by all the stimuli, basking in it as Wing gazed down at him.

Wing was so beautiful from down here. His golden optics blazed brightly. His soft lips were slightly parted as he panted. From this angle, Drift could still see how the other mech moved; rocking slowly back and forth as he ground their panel together. And then Wing’s precious face disappeared from his view as the jet returned to his finial to nibble and suck on the tip.

But the grounder was determined to give Wing an overload, too, so he resumed his stroking the wings with one hand and with his other hand he guided Wing into a hungry kiss.

Their tongues tangled and slid against each other as Wing began to grind against Drift again. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they continued the heated kisses. Each pulled delicious noises from each other as Drift kept finding new sensitive spots on the wings that were now spread out above him.

Wing slid his fingers along Drift’s other finial, kneading it and giving it gentle caresses as he rolled his body against the moaning grounder. He swallowed every single noise that Drift uttered into the kiss, drinking them like the sweetest nectar.

Their charge built quickly and was dispersed through an abrupt overload that swept through the both of them, as they clung to each other through the height of their pleasure. Wing ground his hips against Drift’s to prolong the overload, bringing them slowly down from the heights.

The sound of loud ventilation filled the room as both mechs came down from a damn good overload. The white mech lied like a dead weight on top of Drift with his face resting against Drift’s neck but he was very warm which was something the bi-colored mech liked.

And Drift also loved the still unfurled but now lax wings that resembled some kind of shield or cocoon around them, his field filling with deep sensation of safety and warmth and affection. Soon, his purr was accompanied by Wing’s deep purring as he wrapped his arms properly around the white mech, squirming a bit to get more comfortable. 

He smiled sweetly at the nuzzling to his neck and he tightened his embrace for a brief moment, very happy and very comfortable to be just where he was. And Wing couldn’t agree more.


End file.
